


I will protect you

by enby_lord0



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Kink, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Dissociation, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_lord0/pseuds/enby_lord0
Summary: This will be a collection of fanfictions about peter and wade with his adoptive dad Tony, some chapters will be connected or have multiple parts and others wont be connected at all. All characters are consenting adults and trigger warnings will be at each beginning of the chapter as needed.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I will protect you

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS MENTIONS OF RAPE/ATTEMPTED RAPE AND CSA. If I forget to mention any trigger warnings please let me know in the comments

Peter is doing patrol normally as he does every night with Wade, which ends up with them kicking bad guys asses, goofing around in between, and helping older people across the street. Peter and Wade are on a rooftop enjoying a hot chocolate trying to get the chill out of there bodies when peter hears something. He and wade were talking about what they were going to make for dinner, if you can call eating at 1 am, dinner.

Wades notices “Peter, what’s wrong?” he questioned, why all a sudden their very intriguing conversation ended over whether it was pizza rolls or grilled cheese or both.

“SHHHH” Peter shushes him as he turns his head into the direction of the voice he can’t understand the words, but he hears the desperation and soon he’s swinging off into the direction of the voice and barely notices Wade calling him.

“Peter!” Wade yells.

But Peter can’t hear wade, he can only hear the wind in his ears, and the desperate voice. As he gets closer he hears the words get clearer and clearer.

“Help me please!”

“Get off me!”

It only makes him swing faster until he reaches the alleyway where the screaming is all too familiar. He sees a man pushing a woman up against a wall one hand trying to rip off her shirt and the other with a fist full of hair trying to bash her head against the wall.

”This would feel a lot better if you stayed still” The man barked. Before Peter knows it, he’s jumped down, webbed his back, pulled him away, and is beating down on this man. And all he can see is ‘his’ face, the one he has tried so hard to put in the back of his mind, he can feel his filthy hands over him. He just keeps punching, punching, and punching.

“ Pete . . . Pete . . . Peter!” A hand settles on his shoulder and Peter turns around and socks the red figure right in the jaw. The figure is taken aback by the sucker punch. Peter’s vision is blurred and has only just noticed that his mask is soaked in tears.

“Peter . . .” he recognizes the voice

“W-Wade” his voice is straining at this point, trying to keep the dam of tears from falling.

Peter turns around to face the man underneath him and he looks like he was just mauled by animals and his face is covered in blood and his eyes have started to swell. Then he looks down at his hands, which is also covered in blood, at this point his hands are shaking from the adrenaline and exhaustion. 

Peter doesn’t say anything before zipping off into the sky and far away from that alleyway. Wade tries calling out his name, but it’s too late and he probably can’t hear him. As much as Wade wants to run after Peter and make sure he’s ok . . . he can’t. He has a traumatized woman who’s currently sobbing and a half-dead predator. He leaves man where he is knowing full well, he won't be moving any time soon and pays attention to the woman.

When she sees him going towards her she obviously tenses up and looks like a cornered animal. Wade stops and puts his hands up.

“I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I’m here to help” She nods slowly and seems to relax a bit. He gets closer seeing that her injuries aren’t life-threatening upfront, so he calls the police and stays with her until they show up. He plops right next to her, takes out his gun and holds it in his hand as a precaution in case the bastard gets up. He knows he won’t get up, but he’s just itching to give him a reason to kill him.

“Will h-he be o-ok?” she says in a whisper, asking about ‘Spider-Man’. Wade's attention gets taken away from the bloodied body and towards her, wondering how he’ll answer her.

“I-I don’t know” He honestly doesn’t know and as much as Wade wants to find him, comfort him, and cuddle him in tons of blankets; Peter wouldn’t want wade coming after him right now leaving the woman all alone.

“I h-hope he will be” the woman curled in on herself and just started sobbing. Shaking her head, she kept saying “I said no”, “I said no”, “I said no”. Wade could feel the pain in his heart and started to tear up. Wade had the instinct to wrap an arm around her but felt it was too much after all she had been through. She sensed this and just grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder.

“Is there anyone else you have to call? Any family members? Friends?”

“My g-girlfriend”

“Do you want to call her?”

“N-No I’ll call her when I get to the hospital because I know as soon as the police arrive I’ll be flooded with questions and she’ll do the same” She gave a small smile and chuckled.

“As much as I love her, she sure can talk a lot” Wade stifled a little laugh. He felt the same about Peter, but he loved Peter's voice and how much he can talk about nerdy stuff Wade would never understand any of it. He just simply likes listening to his voice. 

As soon as Wade heard sirens in the distance, he shot up immediately and ready to go find his Spidey.

“H-Hey”

“They’ll take care of you I promise”

“I-I know they will, but just make sure he’s ok. This city needs him, and he saved my life”

He felt something warm flutter in his chest and said, “That’s a promise, I never break promises” and with that, he went to go find his baby boy.

He didn’t want Wade to find him. Wade couldn’t seem him like this. He wouldn’t let see him like this. He was hyperventilating as he swung through the air and he couldn’t breathe, he felt chills go through this body, and felt like he was going to puke. He felt the hot tears fall and soak his mask. He could hear him, feel him, and for a brief second, he saw him on top of one of the buildings he passed by. Peter wasn’t paying attention horrified that this monster had found him when he saw he was about to smack straight into the side of the building. He pulled up as much as he could and almost made it, but he clipped his ankle and started tumbling on top of the roof until he hit a ventilation unit.

His body hit it with a sicking thud that made his head spin. He just laid there sobbing and trying to gasp for air, but his lungs wouldn’t let him. He was suffocating. He could feel ‘his’ hands around his neck, choking him, whispering “It’ll be alright soon”, and it sent unsettling nerves down his back.

Peter tried to get up, but he couldn’t and every time he tried his arms gave up on him.

“GODDAMNIT” Peter screamed

He ripped off his mask and just started sobbing letting the hot tears flow down his face. He crawled himself into a tight ball sniffling. His head hurt and he could slowly feel himself dissociating and he had no idea when he’d be back . . .

 _“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid . . .”_ He muttered to himself as he disappeared.

Wade had been trying to find him on his own for the past hour now with no luck. He checked the apartment and that was a no go. Nearby safehouses and that was a no go as well. He was starting to really worry and damn near close to having a panic attack. The last resort he had was to call Tony. He had no idea where Peter was, and he wanted him back so badly. For all, he knows he could be out of the city and in Queens or Brooklyn and he just didn’t have the time. So, he swallowed his pride and dialed Tony’s contact which was under ‘Iron Dick’. It took a couple of rings before Tony answered.

“Yes, Deadp-“Wade didn’t give him enough time to finish before speaking

“Tony, IcantfindpetersomethinghappenedandnowIcantfindhim”

“Wait slow down Wade”

“I need to find peter!!” Wade was currently pacing around on the roof, fist clenched by his side.

“Wade you need to calm down and explain” Wade could hear the clicking of his shoes walking probably going to a more private area.

“Ok so explain to me slowly what’s going on?”

Wade, still going a little to fast for Tony’s liking, went on to explain to him what was going on. And now he was just trying to find his baby boy. He tried their apartment, every warehouse he could think of in that area, and even his favorite vantage points and even then, he still couldn’t find him . . .

“Tony I know you don’t particularly like me, but I need to find Peter he is the only and ONLY person that I care about so please help me find him”

“Don’t hate you that much otherwise I wouldn’t have answered the phone” Wade let out a short laugh.

“I’m currently trying to track him down, since I’m on the other half of the world it’ll take a minute”

“and Wilson . . .” Tony said 

“Yes?” I said anxiously 

“When you get to him, you make sure he is alright and safe, no exceptions. We may not be blood, but that kid is practically my son or god so help me I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again” he said sternly.

“I understand” I said.

“Found him!” Tony yelled into my ear.

“Where, where is he?!” I asked frantically.

“I’m sending you the coordinates right now, I’ll be on a plane in the next hour, heading over there, I want updates on him ok” I could Tony was anxious just by his voice

“Understood Tony I promise” I said confidently 

And with that Tony hung up and Wade was his way to his baby boy.

Peter just felt cold, he didn’t move, didn’t speak, he didn’t even fight back. He was only a child he didn’t know what it was yet, he was just an innocent child. He was doing a favor for uncle ben and aunt may, by babysitting peter, he wished they never left. After the man was done the man put his clothes back on and as soon as he let peter go, he rushed into a corner, pulling his knees up to his chest, eyes wide like a wild animal with tears running down his face.

After the man was done getting dressed, he looked over at Peter and smiled and it sent shivers down peter’s spine and he quickly looked down. The man started walking towards him and squatted down to his level.

“You know peter this stay between us, you can’t tell anyone else,” he said condescendingly

Peter looked up at him and he was terrified, the man grabbed his face squeezing it, peter tried pulling away, but he squeezed his face harder and made him look at him.

“This is a secret the stays between me and you” the man then let go of Peter and got up.

“If your hungry I’ll make us some sandwiches go get yourself cleaned up” and with that, he left the room.

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, DIRTY!!!_

Peter got up right away, running to the bathroom, nearly tripping over his pants because he hadn’t pulled them up yet. He closed and locked the bathroom door and sat against the door silent tears running down his face. He slowly got up jumping into the shower, turning on the water with his clothes still on, he grabbed the bar of soap and started cleaning himself and aggressively washing his private area, and the only made the tears fall faster. He scrubbed and scrubbed until the skin was red and sore. That man made him dirty and he would never be clean again

Once Deadpool got the coordinates he rushed right away to go find his Babyboy. He had no clue what condition he would be in, but he hoped he wasn’t too late. After looking at the coordinates, he was happy that Peter was still in Manhattan and he was in Harlem on some rooftop. He didn’t have the same web-slinging capabilities as his partner but he could teleport so that made the trip faster.

After teleporting a few times, he finally reached Harlem and started looking for the building peter was on. He looked one a few building roofs, before finally finding his baby boy.

It broke Deadpool’s heart to see what condition he was in. Peter had taken off his mask at some point and he had a blank stare, there was no emotion other than the puffy eyes from crying. He was in the fetal position and he was shivering violently.

“Baby boy? It's me, Wade I know you can hear me, I’m here Babyboy I’m here” He said softly trying to get any reaction from him, but nothing. He recognized that stare in Peter’s face, he had dissociated severely. He had never witnessed this in Peter, but he knew how it felt. There would be days where he simply couldn’t bother to get up or that he simply couldn’t talk because he dissociated so bad, he felt like it wasn’t his body, that it was a foreign object.

Deadpool slowly approached Peter and slowly bent down to pick him up, when he flooded Peter’s vision, he saw more tears flowing down Peter’s face

“It’s ok baby boy I’m here” he spoke softly brushed the hair from his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. Deadpool started to cry and held Peter tightly.

“I will never let you go again Babyboy never” and with that Deadpool slowly picked him up and carried him bridal style.

“Let's go home baby boy”


End file.
